la confusion
by Frida Vaccari
Summary: sailor venus aparece y todos piensan que ella es la princesa de la luna se enteran de toda la verdad que pasara si Serena y Darien estan juntos pero todos se lo impiden


La confusión   
¿Quién será la princesa de la luna?  
Edades de los personajes principales:   
Darien: 22 años   
Serena:16 años   
Amy:16 años   
Mina:16 años   
Lita:16 años   
Rei:16 años   
Todo comienza con la llegada de sailor v (sailor Venus) quien se presento ante todos como la princesa de la luna.   
Y Darien habia descubierto gracias a los cristales arcoiris que consiguio que el en realidad era Endimion el principe de la tierra recordaba que amaba a la princesa Serenity pero no recordaba quien era la princesa. Pues no habia conseguido todos los cristales.   
Las chicas estaban muy felices pues habian encontrado a la princesa de la luna. O al menos eso creian ellas.   
Al dia siguiente como de costumbre Serena llego tarde a la escuela y la maestra la hizo quedarse en el pasillo con dos cubetas de agua. Luego de eso conocio a Mina Aino la nueva estudiante quien en realidad era sailor venus.   
Mina: hola Sailor moon   
Serena:(sorprendida) como lo sabes.. Quiero decir hola disculpa pero no se de que hablas yo no soy sailor moon.   
Mina: no te preocupes yo soy sailor venus   
Serena: tu eres sailor venus la princesa de la luna?   
Mina: si lo soy.   
Serena: bueno yo soy Serena Tsukino y soy sailor moon.   
Luego dentro del salon le entregaron un examen a Serena donde desaprobo como siempre   
Serena: no no otra vez que le dire a mi mama   
Mina: tranquilisate Serena   
Terminando la escuela Serena y Mina van al templo donde se encuentran a las   
chicas.   
Serena: chicas ella es Mina Aino   
Ami: mucho gusto soy Ami Mizuno   
Lita: hola soy Lita Kino   
Rei: hola yo soy Rei Hino   
Mina: hola sailor scouts   
todas: queeee? No debes estar equivocada nosotras no somos las sailor scouts   
Serena: chicas ella es sailor venus   
todas: sailor venus la princesa de la luna?   
Mina: pero no es necesario que griten   
Todas: los sentimos   
Luna: pero como podemos saber si eso es verdad?   
Artemis: no te es suficiente con que este aqui con Mina?   
Luna: Artemis que haces aqui   
Artemis: soy el encargado de cuidar a Mina   
Luna: bueno si estas tu si   
Serena: luna ya tiene novio, luna ya tiene novio, luna ya tiene novio   
Luna: callate Serena   
Serena: no me grites luna. Bueno ya me tengo que ir adios   
Todas la demas: adios Serena   
En el camino para su mala suerte tiro su examen y luego se escucho un lamento   
???: oye ten mas cuidado   
Serena: de verdad lo siento.. Oye eres tu deja de seguirme   
Darien: no me llamo oye y no te estoy siguiendo para que estaria siguiendo a una cabeza de chorlito como tu.   
Serena: callateeee   
Darien: y no me saco malas calificaciones   
Serena: damelo   
Darien: no   
Serena: bueno pues adios   
Darien: adios cabeza de chorlito   
Luego Serena regreso a su casa   
Esa misma noche las chicas le avisaron a Serena que habia un mounstro. Salio por la ventana y al llegar se transformo en sailor moon.   
Sailor moon: no dejare que lastimes a personas inocentes soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.   
Como las chicas no habian llegado el mounstro le estaba ganando a sailor moon pero cuando el mounstro la iba a terminar una rosa roja desvio el ataque. Llego tuxedo mask.   
Sailor moon: (le aparecieron corazones en los ojos al ver a tuxedo mask) tuxedo mask me salvaste.   
Tuxedo mask: hazlo ahora sailor moon   
Sailor moon: tiara lunar accion   
Y acabo con el mounstro y sailor moon se desmayo. tuxedo mask la ayudo a volver en si   
Sailor moon: tuxedo mask   
Las chicas llegaron   
Sailor mercury: si eres nuestro enemigo vete burbujas de mercurio estallen todo se nublo y tuxedo mask se fue.   
Sailor moon: no te vayas tuxedo mask   
tuxedo mask: adios sailor moon   
Luego de la despedida sailor moon se dio cuenta de que tuxedo mask estaba herido pero no alcanzo a decir nada.   
Sailor mercury: estas bien sailor moon   
Sailor moon: si gracias   
Ese dia Malachite se comunico con tuxedo mask y le dijo que para conseguir los cristales que le faltaban debia enfrentarse con el y vencerlo el punto de encuentro seria la torre de Tokyo.   
Al dia siguiente Serena se encontro con Darien en la torre de Tokyo. Ella por un presentimiento habia asistido a la torre. Y Darien se sorprendio al verla.   
Darien: que crees que haces aqui?   
Serena: primero se saluda no?   
Serena: hola y no esta prohibido estar aqui o si?   
Darien: no, pero veteee   
Serena: quiero estar aqui   
Darien: vete   
Serena: no   
En ese preciso insante el lugar se oscurece y enpieza un derrumbe   
Serena: tengo miedo Darien ayudame (sin darse cuenta lo abraza)   
Darien: no te preocupes no permitire qaue te pae nada(tambien la abraza)   
En ese momento Darien vio que una parte del derrumbe le iba caer encima a Serena y le salvo la vida pero quedo herido y Serena lo noto, luego logran salir de la torre sin notar que siguen abrazados hasta que llega Amy.   
Amy: Hola ,Serena por que estas abrazando a Darien? ...... es tu novio?   
Serena: que??? no es mi novio y no lo estoy abra....(se dan cuenta que estaban abrazados y se separan avergonzados)   
Serena (sonrojada): no es lo que parece, la torre se estaba derrumbando y por el susto abrase a Darien.   
Darien: si, asi es... bueno yo me retiro adios   
Serena: adios Darien   
De camino a casa de Serena Amy le pregunta   
Amy: Serena te gusta Darien?   
Serena: no Amy, como crees?   
Amy: dime la verdad, pues parece que te gusta   
Serena: la verdad es que no Amy, bueno ya llegamos a mi casa quieres pasar?   
Amy: no gracias Serena ya me voy   
Serena: bueno adios   
Luego en su departamento Darien   
Darien(pensando): por que me siento tan bien cuando estoy con Serena no lo entiendo si ella y yo no nos llevamos bien pero ella es tan linda, amable. Pensandolo bien ahora que recuerdo cuando estabamos en torre y nos abrazamos me senti tan bien; me estare enamorando de ella; no lo se; ya se la invitare a salir para aclarar mis sentimientos.   
Al otro dia despues de la escuela Serena iba a el templo y en el camino se encuentra con Darien   
Serena: hola Darien como estas?   
Darien: hola Serena; bien y tu   
Serena: tambien; oye te queria agradecer otra vez que me salvaste la vida   
Darien: no fue nada   
Serena: bueno pero estas bien   
Darien: si ya estoy bien solo me duele un poco el hombro   
Serena: pero estas bien no me perdonaria si te pasara algo por mi culpa   
Darien: no te preocupes y no fue tu culpa; mira para olvidar esto te invito a tomar un helado.   
Serena: no se   
Darien: vamos yo te invito di que si   
Serena: esta bien vamos   
Se van y en el camino Serena piensa por que se siente tan bien con Darien   
Luego de ir al la cafeteria Serena se despide de Darien y se va.   
Darien: creo que si estoy enamorado de Serena   
Luego se escucha un grito cerca de donde estuvieron Darien y Serena   
Un mounstro estaba atacando a una persona aparece sailor moon   
sailor moon: no te permitire que arruimes las citas de las personas que vienen a pasarla bien soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te casigare en el nombre de la luna   
sailor moon: tiara lunar accion   
Pero el mounstro esquiva la tiara y golpea a sailor moon   
Pero luego una rosa corta el aire   
tuxedo mask:no dejare que lastimes a sailor moon   
Pero no pueden los dos solos con el, entonces llegan las demas sailors para ayudar   
sailor mars:fuego de marte..enciendete   
sailor jupiter: trueno de jupiter.. resuena   
sailor venus: rayo creciente de venus..estalla   
sailor moon: tiara lunar accion y asi lograron derrotar al mounstro   
Luego pasan 6 meses en los que sailor moon y las sailor scouts vencen muchos villanos y la situacion entre Serena y Darien va muy bien salen se divierten juntos y un dia Darien llama a Serena.   
Darien: Serena hola soy Darien queria invitarte a cenar esta noche que te parece?   
Serena: me parece una buena idea   
Darien: te parece si voy por ti a las 8:00 pm   
Serena: si muy bien a las 8:00 te espero.   
Eran las 5:00 pm y Serena llamo a Amy   
Amy: hola casa de la familia Mizuno   
Serena: hola Amy habla Serena podrias venir a mi casa ahora   
Amy: hola Serena, si pero para que?   
Serena: aqui te explico solo ven   
Amy: bueno voy para alla adios   
Serena: adios   
Poco despues Amy llego a casa de Serena alii queria saber la razon por la cual la habia llamado de urgencia.   
Serena: hola Amy   
Amy: hola Serena que pasa por que me hiciste venir tan rapido   
Serena: no lo vas a creer ven a mi habitacion para contarte.   
Ya en la habitacion de Serena le dice a Amy   
Serena: Amy no lo vas a creer tengo una cita   
Amy: que bueno Serena y con quien?   
Serena: con...con........   
Amy: con quien Serena? Dimelo ya   
Serena: con Darien   
Amy: nolo puedo creer pero me dijiste que no te gustaba   
Serena: no me gustaba antes pero ahora si   
Amy: bueno y para que me llamaste?   
Serena: queria pedirte que me ayudes a arreglarme para la cita   
Amy: ok   
luego se quedaron un rato hablando   
2 horas y media despues Serena ya estaba casi lista para su cita.   
Amy: Serena ya estas casi lista; y a que hora es tu cita   
Serena: a las 8:00 pm por que?   
Amy: que??? Serena son las 7:30 pm date prisa   
Serena: ah se me paso la hora pero ya estoy lista gracias Amy   
Amy: de nada para eso son las amigas   
Serena: si   
Amy: bueno ahora me voy adios   
Serena: adios   
Luego de 30 minutos Darien llega a recoger a Serena que estaba en su habitacion y toca la puerta el mama de Serena abre la puerta y le pregunta.   
Mama se Ikuko(asi se llama la mama de Serena): que desea joven?   
Darien: estoy buscando a Serena   
Mama se Ikuko: un momento por favor; Serena te buscan   
Serena: ya bajo mama   
Mientras baja Serena llega el papa de Serena y comienza el interrogatorio a Darien   
papa de Serena: quien eres? Cuantos años tienes? Cuanto tiempo conoces a mi hija? de donde? Que haces? que tienes que ver con ella?   
Darien: me llamo Darien Chiba, tengo 22 años, hace 3 años, la conoci en el centro de video juegos de Andrew, estudio en la universidad y trabajo para pagar mis estudios y mi departamento, solo somos amigos.   
Luego de eso el padre de Serena se fue.   
Justo en ese momento llega Serena con un vestido (como el que uso en la fiesta de disfraces en el que tuxedo mask la beso por primera vez) Darien la vio y se quedo boquiabierto   
Darien (mirandola) hola Serena, te ves muy bien   
Serena: hola Darien, gracias nos vamos   
Darien: si claro   
Serena y Darien se van a cenar a un restaurant romantico, Darien le pregunta a Serena si quiere bailar y ella dice que si.   
Darien: bailas muy bien   
Serena: tu tambien   
Luego se quedan mirando fijamente y se besan muy tiernamente. Luego se separan muy sonrojados.   
Darien(sonrojado): ay disculpame Serena   
Serena: esta bien no te preocupes   
Darien: la verdad Serena es que me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y queria pedirte que fueras mi novia?   
Serena(emocionada): si Darien si quiero ser tu novia yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti.   
Entonces Darien y Serena se dan un beso.   
Darien: Serena te gustaria ir a comer conmigo mañana en la tarde?   
Serena: si claro me encantaria   
Darien: bueno entonces paso por ti a las 3:00 pm te parece?   
Serena: si, esta bien   
Luego Darien va a dejar a Serena a su casa y se despiden con un beso.   
Al dia siguiente Serena llama a Amy para que vaya a su casa, alli se pusieron a conversar sobre la cita de Serena.   
Amy: y como te fue en la cita Serena?   
Serena: super Darien me pidio que fuera su novia te lo imaginas?   
Amy: felicidades Serena   
Serena: si estoy feliz, pero Amy te quiero pedir que mo se lo digas a nadie   
Amy: que pero por que   
Serena: es que por ahora no quiero que nadie se entere si?  
Amy: ok   
Serena :Amy que hora es?   
Amy: 2:40   
Serena: que???? Darien dijo que vendria por mi a las 3   
Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta   
Toc Toc Toc   
Serena: Amy podrias abrir la puerta por favor?   
Amy: si claro   
Amy abre la puerta y ve a Darien   
Darien: hola Amy estoy buscando a Serena   
Amy: un momento ya baja   
Darien: esta bien   
Amy: si quieres puedes pasar a esperarla en la sala   
Darien: gracias Amy   
Darien entra y conversa con Amy mientras Serena se alista para salir. Luego de 20 minutos Serena baja a ver a Darien y se despiden de Amy y se van.   
En el almuerzo Serena conversa con Darien   
Serena: Darien quiero pedirte algo   
Darien: si Serena dime   
Serena: este quiero que guardemos nuestra relacion en secreto   
Darien: que??????? por que?   
Serena: es que por ahora no quiero que nadie se entere   
Darien: bueno esta bien   
Serena: gracias Darien   
Darien: ok, quieres ir al parque de diversiones?   
Serena: si claro vamos   
Darien y Serena se dirigen hacia alla pero cuando estan alli se escucha un   
grito   
Serena: Darien esperame aqui un momento debo ir a un lugar   
Darien: pero Serena donde vas es peligroso   
Serena: no te preocupes estare bien , solo esperame un momento   
Darien: esta bien   
Serena se transforma en sailor moon y va a luchar con el mounstro   
Sailor moon: no te permitire que lastimes a personas inocentes, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.   
Sailor moon se comunica con las chicas y les dice que hay dos mounstros en el   
parque y les dice que se den prisa.   
Justo en ese momento se corta la comunicacion pues uno de los mounstros destruyo el comunicador y la deja herida por la explosion.   
sailor moon : tiara lunar accion   
Luego llegan las otras scouts y ayudan a sailor moon que esta mal herida por todos los ataques que recibio pero logro derrotar a un mounstro.   
sailor jupiter: trueno de jupiter resuena   
sailor mars: fuego de marte enciendete   
sailor venus: rayo creciente de veus estalla   
Luego de que vencieron a el otro mounstro llevaron a sailor moon al hospital. Luego les dijeron a sus amigas que estaba bien pero tenia el brazo dislocado y que tenia que pasar la noche en el hospital, ellas le avisan a la mama de Serena quien llega poco despues al hospital.   
Al dia siguiente Darien va a buscar a Serena pero no la encuentra su papa le dice que esta en el hospital que tuvo un accidente, Darien se preocupa y la va a buscar pero cuando llega al hospital sus amigas estan alli. Amy lo ve y le dice a sus amigas que por que no van a la cafeteria, luego de eso se van y Darien puede entrar a ver a Serena.   
Serena: hola Darien   
Darien: hola Serena me tenias preocupado que paso?   
Serena: este.... yo...yo tuve en accidente..   
Darien: ya lo se pero como?   
Serena: cuando me fui el piso estaba resbaloso y me cai si si eso (rezando para que le creyera)   
Darien: esta bien.   
Luego siguieron conversando un tiempo mas hasta que escucharon que las chicas volvian   
Serena: ahi bienen las chicas, sera mejor que te vayas   
Darien: esta bien adios (se dan un beso y se va)   
Luego se fueron todas del hospital con Serena y fueron a su casa ahi estuvieron conversando hasta que se hizo tarde y las chicas se fueron.   
Al dia siguiente todas estan reunidas en el templo Hikawa conversando sobre las peleas que habian ocurrido.   
Luego Serena se fue su casa para luego encontrarse con Darien y se fueron a pasear al parque un tiempo despues decidieron que era hora de que todos se enterar de su relacion.   
Ese mismo dia Serena se encontro con las chicas y se pusieron a conversar.   
Serena: chicas que piensan sobre el enemigo   
Mina: yo creo que debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos   
Lita: y tambien saber donde queda su escondite   
Amy: con la computadora solo puede averiguar que el negaverso solo roban la energia de los humanos.   
Luego Darien se encontro con Serena fueron a pasear y mas tarde el llevo a Serena a su casa.   
Un dia Serena invito a Darien a su casa para contarles a los padres de ella sobre su relacion, pero las cosas no salieron como ellos querian.   
Serena: mama, papa tengo algo que decirles   
Mama Ikuko: si dinos Serena   
Serena: eh... Darien y yo somos novios   
papa de Serena: que??????? no puede ser no lo acepto   
Serena: pero papa, yo amo a Darien   
papa de Serena: no quiero que tengas nada que ver con el   
Serena: pero...pero...pero   
papa de Serena: nada de peros quiero que termines con el es una orden   
Serena: no, no terminare con el lo amo (y se fue)   
mama ikuko: por que reacionas asi   
papa de Serena: no quiero que Serena sea novia de el y punto.(Tambien se va)   
Luego vemos a Serena llorando en su cuarto   
Serena: no es justo   
Y luna aparece   
luna: que pasa Serena por que lloras   
Serena: mi papa quiere que termine con Darien   
luna: tranquila ya veras como todo se arregla   
Serena: no lo se luna   
luna: ya veras   
Mas tarde Serena llama a Darien   
Darien: alo?   
Serena(triste): hola Darien   
Darien: hola Serena como estas?   
Serena: no muy bien, tengo que darte una mala noticia   
Darien: que pasa Serena? No me asustes   
Serena: mi papa no acepta nuestra relacion   
Darien: que?? pero por que??   
Serena: no lo se pero no la acepta, pero yo estoy decidida a no terminar contigo, te amo   
Darien: yo tambien te amo Serena, pero tampoco puedes desobedecer a tu padre   
Serena: y que quieres que terminemos?   
Darien: claro que no, pero tenemos que buscar la forma de convencerlo de que nos queremos en serio.   
Serena: eso espero   
Asi pasaron 2 meses donde Serena trataba de convencer a su padre de que Darien la queria en serio hasta que un dia.   
papa de Serena: esta bien Serena aceptare tu relacion con es Darien pero tiene que venir a hablar conmigo.   
Serena: gracias, gracias, muchas gracias papa claro que si.   
Luego fue corriendo a hablarle por telefono a Darien para contarle la buena   
noticia   
Darien: alo?   
Serena: hola soy Serena te tengo una buena noticia mi padre ya acepto nuestra relacion dice que tienes que venir a hablar con el.   
Darien: que bueno   
Luego volvieron a atacar la cuidad los 4 generales del negaverso para buscar el Cristal de Plata pero esta vez con mas fuerza pues todos atacaron al mismo tiempo. Esta vez mandaron 4 mounstros a atacar la cuidad. Justo en ese momento Darien, Serena y las chicas estaban paseando por la cuidad y un mounstro fue a atacar a Serena con un cuchillo.   
Darien: cuidado Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa (y se pone delante de ella para protegerla)   
Serena: Darien noo alejate de aqui  
Como ultima opcion Serena decide transformarse.   
Serena: por el poder del prisma lunar, transformacion   
Sailor moon: no te permitire que lastimes a mi novio soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.   
Darien mira atonito la transormacion de su novia y decide transformarse en tuxedo mask.   
Sailor moon: Darien tu eres tuxedo mask?   
Tuxedo mask: si, pero tus amigas vieron nuestras transformaciones.   
Sailor moon: no te preocupes, chicas necesitamos ayuda   
Rei: esta bien   
Lita: por el poder de Jupiter   
Amy: por el poder de Mercurio   
Mina: por el poder de Venus   
Rei: por el poder de Marte   
todas: transformacion   
Luego de que se transformaron pelearon con el deminio pero como eran mas que el  
Sailor moon: tiara lunar accion  
la tiara lunar destruyo al mounstro pero luego al ver que todos habian descubierto las identidades decidieron que tenian que hablar al respecto   
sailor mars: creo que debemos hablar con tuxedo mask   
Tuxedo mask: yo tambien creo eso. bueno primero me presentare bien soy tuxedo mask y Endymion el principe de la tierra.   
Sailors: bueno ya conoces nuestras verdaderas identidades   
Pero aparece luna.   
Luna: yo los contare toda la historia. hace mucho tiempo en la luna existia eel milenio de Plata, la reina Serenity tenia una hija que era la princesa Serenity, una vez organizaron una fiesta en el palacio de la luna y Endymion alli conocio a la princesa Serenity se enamoraron a primera vista, pero tenian que ocultar su amor pues el la luna no era posible que uan persona de la luna y menos la princesa se enamorara o tuviera algun vinculo amoroso con alguien de la tierra. Pero en la tierra tambien habitaba la reina Beryl que estaba enamorada del principe Endymion, ella le confeso sus sentimientos pero el la rechazo diciendole que el amaba a la princesa de la luna ella le dijo que su amor nunca iba a ser posible pues estaba prohibido pero el le dijo que no le importaba que haria lo que fuera por la princesa de la luna y por estar con ella , entonces ella se enojo mucho y recluto a los 4 generales que en ese entonces servian a Endymion para atacar la luna. En la tierra hubo una pelea entre los ejercitos de beryl y Endymion, el ejercito de Beryl vencio pues estaban de su lado los 4 generales del negaverso, en el ultimo momento Endymion fue a la luna a avisar a la princesa que la reina beryl atacaria la luna pero fue muy tarde nadie puedo detener el ataque ni siquiera las sailors pudieron hacer nada ya que murieron en el intento, luego la reina beryl intento matar a la princesa pero Endymion se interpuso entre el ataque y su amada pero murio la princesa estaba devastada al ver a su amado principe morir y no puedo soportarlo mas y se suicido. La reina Serenity al ver su imperio destruido y a su hija muerta decidio encerrar al mal usando todo el poder del Cristal de Plata, Artemis y yo le advertimos que si liberaba todo el poder del Cristal de Plata ella moriria, pero la reina libero todo el poder encerrando a la negafuerza y su ultimo deseo fue que todos renacieran en la tierra para que su hija y Endymion pudieran amarse y nos encargo que si la negafuerza volvia a despertar que despertaramos a las sailor scouts y buscar a la princesa de la luna..   
Sailor mars: entonces eso quiere decir que la princesa de la luna y Endymion estan predestinados a estar juntos pues se aman.   
tuxedo mask: pero quien es la princesa de la luna?   
Sailor mars: sailor venus es la princesa de la luna, eso significa que Darien y Mina estan enamorados?   
tuxedo mask: y yo no siento nada por Mina   
Sailor mercury: tal vez no recuerdas el amor que sentias por la princesa   
tuxedo mask: pero con los cristales arcoiris que obtuve yo recorde el amor que sentia por la princesa pero no lo siento por Mina, sino por otra persona.   
todas(menos serena): que?? Por quien??   
tuxedo mask: ah....por.... pues por Serena   
todas(menos Serena): que desde cuando??   
tuxedo mask: desde hace 3 meses somos novios   
Sailor moon: es cierto   
sailor mars: eso no importa ahora si la princesa y el principe estuvieron enamorados en sus vidas pasadas eso quiere decir que en esta tambien deben estar juntos.   
sailor Jupiter: eso es cierto   
sailor venus: entonces tengo que ser novia de Darien?   
sailor mars: si, asi esta decidido   
sailor moon: chicas, creo que olvidan algo Darien es mi novio   
sailor mars: pero debes terminar con el, es el novio de la princesa y punto   
sailor moon: pero, pero, pero   
sailor jupiter: nada de peros sailor moon   
tuxedo mask: un momento yo no amo a Mina, es mi vida   
sailor mars: tu la amas debes recordarlo y hasta que lo hagas seras su novio, es justo   
tuxedo mask: pero   
sailor mars: nada, y sailor moon tienes que terminar con el   
sailor moon: no es justo   
sailor jupiter: sailor moon es por la princesa   
sailor moon (triste): esta bien, (dirigiendose a tuxedo mask) Darien creo que debemos terminar es lo mejor para ambos tu debes estar con Mina y yo ya no siento nada por ti asi que ya no tenemos ninguna razon para seguir juntos espero que seas feliz con Mina   
tuxedo mask: pero Serena   
sailor moon (llorando): lo siento   
Y se fue corriendo   
tuxedo mask: Serena espe.........   
El iba ir atras de ella cuando lo detuvieron  
sailor jupiter: yo ire con ella   
tuxedo mask: pero es mi novia   
sailor mars: era tu novia, ahora lo es ella (señalando a sailor venus) asi que ve con ella   
Las scouts se van y dejan a tuxedo mask que se destransforma y vuelve a ser Darien con sailor venus que vuelve a ser Mina y van a pasear   
Mientras tanto las otras chicas iban tras Serena pero no la encontraron pues les llevaba mucha ventaja y decidieron hablar con ella al dia siguiente.   
Al dia siguiente Serena no llego tarde a la escuela, pero se veia muy triste, no queria hablar con nadie. Las chicas decidieron hablar con ella   
Mina: Serena estas bien   
Serena: no, no estoy bien por tu culpa tuve que terminar con Darien, yo lo amo   
Mina: lo siento mucho Serena   
Amy y Lita: Serena, no le hables asi a Mina   
Serena: dejenme sola, no las quiero ver, es mas ya no quiero ser sailor moon y ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes  
Y se fue corriendo pero antes les tiro su broche  
Las chicas fueron a hablar con luna para contarles todo.   
Luna: no puede ser   
Ella se fue a buscar a Serena pero no la encontro y regreso con las chicas   
luna: no la encontre por ningun lado   
Por otro lado Serena estaba llorando en el parque y en ese momento llega Malachite   
Malachite: sailor moon preparate para pelear   
Serena (sorprendida): Malachite, no puedo pelear   
Malachite: entonces rindete   
Serena: nunca (entonces comienza a correr para tratar de huir)   
Pero Malachite se teletransporta adelante de ella la golpea y se la lleva.   
Luego en el templo las chicas estan preocupadas por Serena pues no aparece y de pronto se aparece Malachite y todas se sorprenden mucho y este les dice   
Malachite: sailor scouts si quieren volver a ver a sailor moon las espero en una cueva a las afueras de la cuidad a la medianoche.   
todas: que??   
Rei: como sabemos que no mientes   
Malachite: no me creen pues vean esto (ven unas imagenes de sailor moon atada con cadenas inconsiente, sangrando y con el uniforme desgarrado.)   
todas se quedan sorprendidas y deciden ir y avisarle a Darien   
Lo llaman y el va al templo   
Darien: sobre que querian hablar conmigo chicas   
Mina: bueno yo te quiero decir que no puedo seguir contigo pues Serena te ama   
Darien: yo tambien a ella, pero donde esta   
Rei: ella....bueno ella fue raptada por Malachite   
Darien: que??????? como????? cuando????   
Lita: tranquilo la encontraremos   
Le explicaron todo lo de Malachite y decidio ir tambien   
Luego a la medianoche fueron a la cueva encontraron a Serena pero cuando trataron de ayudarla se aparecieron los cuatro generales del negaverso y se colocaron adelante de ellos y no las dejaron acercarse.   
Tuxedo mask: tenemos que hacer algo sino Serena podria morir   
Entonces para sorpresa de todos uno de los generales solto las cadenas de sailor moon y se la iba a entregar a tuxedo mask un rayo lo atravezo por atras de la reina beryl. La reina beryl desaparecio llevandose a sailor moon por un portal, luego lo generales les dijeron   
Ziocite: nosotros en realidad somos sirvientes de Endimion fuimos controlados por la negafuerza pero logramos volver a ser buenos pero la reina beryl no se dio cuenta, esto fue a espladas de ella queriamos entregarles a sailor moon pero no funciono nos descubrio y se la llevo pero nosotros podemos llevarlos hasta su escondite secreto.   
Malachite: es cierto   
Neflyte: principe esperamos que algun dia nos pueda perdonar haber lastimado a sailor moon   
tuxedo mask: ustedes no tienen la culpa, pero ahora tenemos que buscar a sailor moon   
Los tres generales restantes llevaron a tuxedo y las sailors hasta la guarida secreta de la reina beryl, caminaron por mucho rato y luego llegaron a un salon donde encontron a sailor moon en una cruz y a la reina beryl sentada en un trono.   
tuxedo mask trato de acercarse a sailor moon pero un campo de energia se lo impidio, estuvieron peleando con la reina beryl pero no eran contrincantes para ella y resultaban muy malheridos con cada ataque de ella, en un momento Serena desperto y vio como sus amigos estaban muy malheridos y como la reina beryl los torturaba.   
Serena: detente....ya basta.....dejalos   
reina beryl: asi que sailor moon desperto   
La reina para hacer enfadar a sailor moon torturaba cada vez mas a sus amigos   
Serena: ya.......bastaaa (entonces la marca de la luna resplandece en la frente de Serena, se libera de sus ataduras y se dispone a pelear   
s. jupiter: pero que paso   
s. mars: por que tiene una luna en la frente   
s. venus: ella es la princesa de la luna   
s. jupiter: pero no eras tu   
s. venus: no   
Entonces Serena es golpeada por la reina beryl y las chicas van a ayudarla   
s. mars: estas bien Serena   
s. jupiter: Serena transformate   
Serena: si. por el poder del prisma lunar   
sailor moon: me las pagaras   
asi comienza la batalla entre la reina beryl y sailor moon la batalla esta muy reñida pero Serena decide liberar el poder del Cristal de Plata.   
Sailor moon: cristal de plata por favor dame todo tu poder y ayudame a derrotar al mal (no se como invoca el poder del cristal de plata)   
Con toda la energia liberada sailor moon logra derrotar a la reina beryl pero cuando todos despiertan no encuentran por ningun lado a Serena.   
Luego llega luna   
Luna: chicos donde esta Serena?   
Darien: no lo sabemos   
Amy: no la encontramos   
Entonces escuchan a Mina gritar   
Mina: ahhhhhhhhhh   
Rei: que pasa Mina   
Mina: chicas.......Serena...Serena..   
Darien: Serena que Mina   
Mina: Serena esta muerta   
todos: que??? como??? no puede ser   
Luna: ella libero todo el poder del cristal de plata   
Darien: no Serena (tomandola en sus brazos) por favor no me dejes te amo   
Todas comienzan a llorar y las lagrimas de todas comienzan a formarse una bola de energia que entra en el cuerpo de Serena y comienza a despertar poco a poco.   
Todas: Serena (y la abrazan)   
Serena: chicas que paso (despertandose)   
Mina: estas bien   
Serena: si, pero que paso   
Amy: luego te contaremos, vamos al templo   
Todas las chicas y Darien van al templo y alli le cuentan todo lo ocurrido   
Serena: entonces yo mori y ustedes me revivieron   
Amy: si   
Mina: hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirte   
Serena: que   
Lita: tu eres la princesa de la luna   
Todas: esperamos que nos puedas perdonar por hacerte pasar malos momentos   
Serena: no se preocupen chicas   
Darien: Serena tengo que hablar contigo   
Serena: si esta bien   
Darien: Serena quiero pedirte que vuelvas a ser mi novia   
Serena: Darien, por supuesto que quiero te amo   
Todas se abrazaron por estar juntas de nuevo y nunca mas separarse, ser amigas por siempre.   
Serena se quedo con Darien   
Amy con Richard que volvio por que la amaba mucho   
Rei con Nicholas   
Mina con Armand   
Lita con Hiroshi (un chico que conocio en su escuela)   
Fin 


End file.
